Solemn Lives: Part: 2: Conversion Diversions
by Payne N. Uranus
Summary: A young boy, different from those around him, has a miserable life. He has a past... and it's getting the Spirit Detectives into trouble. They need his help... but he's in the hands of the enemy. Keniji's POV. WARNING: Lots of OC action. --Hiatus--
1. Default Chapter: New Characters

**Solemn Lives- Part 2: Conversion Diversions  
**

-A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic.

Bypaininuranus

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Default Chapter 1: Meet The Crew**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

.:AN:.**

Before I start off this story, which is what I _really_ want to do, I believe it would help the reader, in this case you, if there were stats to help you fully understand the story and the new characters that will be appearing in this story. This will most likely be four-parter, one story for each character that I have created with extreme consideration and thought. No, they do not take after each character and therefore fall 'in love' with that character. No, they don't have similar weapons to them and are therefore going to 'become friends' with that someone. And no, they are not simple minded creations, they are well-thought-out, so I would appreciate it if you didn't criticize their, well, 'not very strong' points because everybody has them and if they didn't, they would be something that we call, 'impossibly perfect'. Also, I want it to be known that I their names are NOT made up, they are named after different people from my family tree that are or were alive. So, take a look yourself:

**

* * *

Rise (Re-say) Urata (U- rata) a.k.a. Aki (Ah-kee)**

Classification: ½ water demon, ½ human being- Father was human, Mother was water demon

Age: 15 years old- birth day: April 19th

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 105 lbs- she is NOT obese

Mental Description: calm, but can also be fierce due to her short temper. Mostly stoic and devious

Physical Description: Dark brown eyes and hair- has blue hints when light hits just right. Wears fake glasses and usually wears ripped-up jeans, t-shirts and a hooded sweatshirt. Also wears biker gloves

Demon Power: can change water of any form into a solid object- also controls water. When pushed too far, is transformed into full water demon- hair is a distinct blue, eyes are ice blue and power triples.

Weapon: daggers/star spikes- far away and close combat

Bow and arrows- far away combat

Tattoo: A dark blue water sphere on left inside wrist**  
**

******

* * *

Hiroshi (Hero-she) Tuchida (Two-Cheetah)**

Classification: Fire demon

Age: 12 years old- October 12th

Height: 4' 6" (he's shorter than Hiei)

Weight: 65 lbs- he's not skinny, he's very lean

Mental Description: can happy-go-lucky, loud, obnoxious, yet can be intelligent when it is necessary; also is sly

Physical Description: has short, limp, straight, maroon hair, bright fiery red eyes and has a pale complexion. Usually wears slightly baggy long sleeve shirts that are usually orange/red/black with a black/maroon/gray vest and plain old black pants/shorts that are slightly baggy as well. Also wears fingered gloves.

Demon Power: creates and controls fire- can also create fire monsters. Also has the power to create temporary illusions. When angry, worried, badly damaged, or feels that loved ones are in danger, he then transforms into a 6 ft human that has the instinct to kill, has spiky red hair, cold red eyes and power multiplies.

Weapons: none

Tattoo: black and silver ember on upper left arm

**********

* * *

Jade D. (Dawn) Ingot**

Classification: lynx demon trapped inside an American girl's body (like Kurama) except the girl had been hit by a car and she was unable to bring the girl's spirit back to her body

Age: 16 years old- January 4th

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 125lbs- she is a tomboy that is crazy and actually wears girl's stuff

Mental Description: **Human girl**- out-going, loud, enthusiastic, bubbly. Always jokes around and is hardly ever serious; scarcely good at sneaking

**Demon**- cold, quiet, arrogant. Never is seen with a smile on her face- was previously (as in when she was little) obsessed with Youko Kurama... she was actually training to be like him, but failed miserably.

Physical Description: striking yellow hair worn down around her shoulders, golden eyes, sharp nails. Usually wears a yellow shirt that shows her navel, and capris kaki pants.

Demon Power: is able to control lightning, and is very acrobatic. Has the natural ability to be able to call out her demon self. When she appears, she has yellow hair with black stripes and wears a yellow tunic that travels down to the knees with a black belt. Keeps the yellow eyes.

Weapons: num-chucks and karate- she surpasses a black belt (no duh)

Tattoo: silver and white wildcat on inner right ankle

**************

* * *

Keniji (Ken-e-gee) Hakkai (Ha-kai, like Gen_kai_)**

Classification: unknown demon/unclassified demon- has the power to transform into animals that he has come into contact with- the human version and/or animal version

Age: 16 years old- March 1st

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: varies depending on animal form

Mental Description: Normal Form- innocent at times, but mostly a trouble maker

**Tiger Form**- calm and relaxed/ arrogant

**Grizzly Form**- clumsy, bored/ fierce

**Wolf Form**- restless and hyper/ serious

**Shark Form**- cold and furious/ distant

**Eagle Form**- nervous and always jumpy/ pleasant

Physical Description:

**Normal Form**- mouse brown hair, green eyes, skinny and slightly muscular- wears long pants with holes in the knees and a green baseball jersey with white undershirt- The Tigers 

**Tiger Form**- black mixed with white w/ black specks/brown hair w/ orange specks, yellow eyes, lean and powerful- wears forest green unbuttoned T-shirt with white undershirt, black cargo pants, Indian wristbands

**Grizzly Form**- shaggy brown hair, dark brown eyes, dark skin, buff- wears muscle shirt, biker gloves with gold knuckles, baggy jeans

**Wolf Form**- sleek gray hair, gold eyes, lean- wears gray T-shirt w/ devil logo, baggy cargo shorts, sweat bands on wrists and head

**Shark Form**- flat pale blue hair, dull gray eyes, slightly buff (more so than the other forms, but less than Grizzly)- wears navy blue long-sleeved sweater w/ wide neck w/ white undershirt, kaki blue pants

**Eagle Form**- pure white hair, silvery yellow eyes, lanky and light- wears white long-sleeved button up shirt w/ white undershirt (top three buttons undone), black dress pants

Demon Power:

**Normal Form**- Transformation into demon animal form or plain animal form

**Tiger Form**- attack: Claw of The Putnar

ability: super speed, fangs and claws

**Grizzly Form**- attack: Grizzly Claw (from the Dr. Ichigaki team)

ability: super strength

**Wolf Form**- attack: Wolf Bite

ability: endurance, fangs, and claws

**Shark Form**- attack: Solar Wave

ability: breathe underwater and sharp teeth

**Eagle Form**- attack: Chaos Current

ability: ability to fly, slight power over wind

Weapons: None

Tattoo: feathered Indian headband on upper outer right arm

******************

* * *

**

******************

* * *

OTHER NEW CHARACTERS INCLUDED ARE:**

******************

* * *

**

******************

* * *

Emiko (Amy-ko) Urata (U-rata)**

Classification: human female- Rise/Aki's stepmother

Age: 37 years old- May 4th

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 145 lbs- on the slightly heavy side yet still fit

Mental Description: caring, determined, and loving. Enjoys eating chips like Doritos.

Physical Description: short, poofy black hair, dark eyes and a tan skin tone. Usually wears scoop-neck sweaters and jeans.

Demon Power: none- she is a human

Weapon: preferably a bat or whatever is in the surrounding

Tattoo: none

******************

* * *

Rich a.k.a. Rikku (Re-ku) Urata (U-rata)**

Classification: human male- Rise's birthfather

Age: 37 years old- May 29th

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 162 lbs- a faint settled-down look

Mental Description: easygoing, polite, and thoughtful. Never sees any reason to punish unless it would somehow teach a lesson.

Physical Description: short, choppy hair, calm soothing chocolate brown eyes, dark skin. Usually wears a short-sleeve T's and kaki's

Demon Power: none- he's a human

Weapon: manly power. Not really, whatever is fine for him… it's never come up.

Tattoo: none


	2. Default Chapter 2: Finding Himself

**Solemn Lives- Part 2: Conversion Diversion**

-A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic.

By painin uranus 

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Default Chapter: Finding Himself**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

.:AN:.**

I think it is fair to inform you, the reader, that this is obviously NOT the story you should be reading if you have not finished or are currently reading the first part of this story, titled **Solemn Lives- Part 1: Tidal Motions**. So, if you haven't read the first, then either read the story mentioned or to go back to all the other million stories in this category. If you have read the story, then welcome back and I hope you enjoyed it, and that you are ready for another section of the adventure. So, without further ado, the journey continues- except at another's point of view…

**

* * *

Prologue:

* * *

**

**Not many boys enjoy visiting the zoo. At least, they don't enjoy it unless they either encounter a "cool" display of power from lions, tigers, or bears (oh, my! Sorry, couldn't help myself…), or end up earning some ice cream for good behavior. But, there is always that one in a million that is not like that. And this one in a million boy happened to have a loving mother that worked at the zoo.**

**Keniji loved the zoo. It was his favorite place to be. One could almost call it his sanctuary, though one cannot say that because he had nothing to hide from. Anyways, Keniji would join his mother every working day after school to visit the zoo, each time taking a moment or two to greet his list of favorite animals, which seemed to increase in length over even the smallest amount of time.**

**On one special moment, he had stumbled upon his most favorite animal yet. It was not it's size, it was not it's reputation, it wasn't it's apparent coolness- it was it's eyes.**

**A tiger's eyes. It was a _large_ tiger's eyes.**

**Keniji had only been able to catch a glance, but he was so intoxicated by it's unquestionable beauty that he had lost track of time as he stood there observing in utter fascination, indubitably delaying his meetings with the other animals.**

**But, despite his enthrallment with such an animal… he was frightened.**

**It's safe to say that Keniji, being only 8 years old, was so naïve that he was unable to think dirty thoughts, horrible deeds that would no doubt infuriate his mother to no end, or even a simple bad word. So with that in mind, he knew that even though this "kitty" seemed sweet and cuddly enough, there was an aura of power, so intense that it made Keniji feel most comfortable at the back of the observation room.**

**Even so, Keniji could not bring himself to pull his eyes away from the creature, nor could he will his legs to carry his rather small body back to the outer world with the more harmless animals. So, he remained, seemingly cataloging every motion as the it's shoulder muscles rippled when it took a step, it's ears turning to pinpoint even the slightest sound-**

**It's eyes burning with such an intense fury, silently growled with anger as they came in contact with each of the foolish human beings that were so idiotically dense, that they tried to get it to look at them while they took a picture with their cameras, the blinding flashes illuminating the room for seconds on end.**

**Of course, there were breaks in between these tormenting minutes, hours even, in which Keniji and the angry tiger were alone. Keniji would make sure that he did not move closer than was necessary, or that would infuriate the creature even further. But, there came a time when he was able to call on enough courage to allow his body to scoot a couple feet closer, watching carefully to make sure that he did not unnerve the fierce animal more than he was willing to.**

**As time passed, visits fading from registration, Keniji seemed to gather even more valor to move closer to the tiger, as if hypnotized by it's wonder and splendor. In a matter of weeks, he had managed to feel an air of contentment leaning against the glass. Even the tiger's anger and fury had dimmed due to the boy's companionship, and was also resting against the wall near enough to see the boy's figure quite well.**

**An unspoken friendship was developing between man and beast, where Keniji would confide in the animal, talking hours on end about anything and everything. He never considered the fact that the tiger wouldn't have been able to understand him anyway; maybe he didn't even care.**

"**I got another 'A' today. The math quiz was really easy… Mother was too busy to notice, but I don't blame her…"**

"**Mother made me change my underwear again. I don't see why I need to, though…"**

**The zoo had not given the tiger, which was male, a name, so Keniji decided that he would call him 'Aki'- Japanese for 'autumn.' Aki was quite calm and happy, but only did it last as long as Keniji's presence. The tiger's caretakers were surprised that such a young, defenseless, naïve child could tame the tiger's rage, which had been building up ever since he had been captured and taken away from his home. Somehow, the caretakers managed to tick Aki off at some point in time, and Keniji had been asked to distract him while they fed him. It worked perfectly, and Aki had had never once thought of the simple deceiving as a reason to start hating the young boy.**

**It is obvious enough that due to the tiger's hatred, it had led him to ignoring all of the food he was offered, starving until the point at which he was force-fed by his caretakers. But, now he was happily eating every morsel of meat, drinking eagerly, exercising regularly, and posing for the perfect picture of subtle potency.**

**On such a visit as such, Keniji was situated against the glass wall, talking once more to the creature as Aki positioned himself alongside the clear divider about more meaningless events that had occurred in his young life. This time, he was chatting away about his day at school.**

"**I made a good friend today. His name was Hirue. He was funny, but there was something weird about him… I told him I would bring my candy to school tomorrow so that we could"—he got interrupted by a large thug pushing him aside.**

"**Move it, twerp. I can't see nothin' wit your fat 'ead in th' way."**

**Keniji's head roughly hit the nearby concrete wall as the brute shoved his way towards the glass window that allowed him to see the dangerous "beast" on the other side, which had just recently stood up from his resting position. Keniji could've sworn that there were stars circling his head like hungry vultures as his eyes blindly, yet desperately, searched for the bully and his group of friends.**

"**Dude, check it out!"**

"**Sweet, man, it's gettin' up!"**

"**It's as tall as ye are, Yoshiro!"**

**The young tiger had indeed slowly pulled himself up onto his feet and gradually made his way to the glass window. His eyes drifted to the dazed Keniji, then returned to the pig-faced figures that were pressing their noses against the pane. He growled lowly and started to turn around, lifting his tail in the process…**

"**Aw, shit, man! That's just wrong!"**

"**Dammit, that is so GROSS!"**

"**Nasty, dude! Let's get away from here…"**

**During this time, Keniji swore he saw birds eating the stars that were spinning around and round, but he then shook his head and grabbed onto the wall as if desperate to regain his balance as he pulled himself up. He heard muffled laughter as he fought the urge to flop down once more on the cold-tiled floor, and tried to steady his eyes as they searched for the source of amusement. What he saw made him want to laugh as well.**

**There, sprayed against the glass wall, at eye level, was Aki's marking substance, leaving a stream of white fluid to slowly flow downwards once more.**

**_He must've just turned around and sprayed the glass, right in their faces!_ Keniji thought happily, his smile spreading from ear to ear.**

**His shinning green eyes returned to the gold ones of the autumn-colored tiger, who's in turn seemed to be smiling just as brightly.**

**Laughing, he simply said, "Thank you." And in turn, the tiger gave into lightly purring…**

**

* * *

.:Flash Forward:.**

* * *

Happiness was gone from his life ever since his father died. Never had he felt such pain that tore at his heart from every smile or giggle. Never had he felt so alone when put in a crowd of visitors filled with parents and children having the time of their lives. 

Never had he wanted to have nothing more but a hug or smile from his father- things that he had taken for granted…

Locking himself up in his room seemed too hurtful, crying his eyes out too desperate. Acting as if nothing was wrong was bothersome, and sulking around made him appear soulless. Talking to his father when he knew he was gone was disturbing.

Trying to move on was impossible.

Keniji spent more time at the zoo- his sanctuary- because for once, it was needed. Desperately. He visited Aki everyday, staying hours on end just to feel the comfort of the power and calmness it had. He hurt too much to care if he was cold, or hungry, and most of the time, his mother would find him passed out in front of the tiger's glass cage, as pale as the tiger's white underbelly. Surely it tore at her heart as well, but Keniji just couldn't stand the pain: he was too young to handle such loss… and he didn't know how to deal with it.

Sooner than expected, the naivety and the happiness of the 8-year old boy died away, leaving a cold, seemingly emotionless shell behind. A laugh never left his lips; his facial muscules lost all of their strength. He couldn't bear the thought of his mother even _talking_ to another man, for it meant that his true father was really gone.

Of course, moving on was needed for his mother, even if it wasn't touchable for himself. She soon found a man, who supposedly loved her and cared for her child like he was his own flesh and blood.

Keniji could tell he was no good.

The only problem was that his mother believed that his judgment was based on his desire of truth to the fantasy that his father was not truly dead, and that he would return one day to resume his role as Keniji's father. So, she ignored his persistent thoughts of dislike and continued the relationship, seemingly happy and perfectly in love.

But, unaware to her, her child was being abused. Physically and mentally, with such power that it rivaled that of Aki's. Sometimes, she had left him with the man for some 'bonding time', while she went out with her friends to have some fun. During such times, Keniji would be forced to do as the man said; and if he did anything wrong, the man would beat him. This was kept a secret to his mother, for if Keniji told her of the abusive treatment he was receiving, he would be beaten even more severely. So, he was forced to create fantasies that were anything but, to explain all of his bruises and cuts, therefore lying to his mother for the first time in his young life. And when Keniji found himself alone, wherever it was, he cried.

As time moved on, the relationship between his mother and the man took a turn towards marriage. She was thrilled, and the man was pleased, for he had a woman to cater to his every whim, and a boy that he could treat as his very own slave. During such times, Keniji found himself at the zoo more and more, and at his house less and less. Leaning against the glass of the cage, he cried out his misery and anguish to the comforting tiger, howling his agony in the most heart-wrenching ways. He could feel his insides burning with despair and could do nothing but watch as his happy life melted away to become the hell that he never wanted to see. He had thought of ending his life, just to be rid of the pain, but he knew he couldn't leave his mother alone with the man that he despised so greatly. Soon, the man would start using the same treatment on her as he had done from the beginning on him, and he knew he had to do something to protect the two of them.

One day, it became too much, and he had tried to tell her of what the man was, risking his very life to try to save them both. But, she didn't believe him, for she was too caught up in all of her feelings that incased her love for her child. And the man was true to his word, and beat him so fiercely that he could barely stand without toppling onto the ground. And once more, he resumed his tales of his encounters, which had led him to such injuries.

He was pushed farther than he ever wished to be pushed, so he escaped his home one night and snuck into the zoo, using his mother's key to enter his haven. But, he did not allow the barrier between him and his best friend and companion: he went straight into the cage.

It was new to him, but somehow he was able to evade the fear, thinking that if it were to end right then and there, it was the best way for him to go, and he'd have minimal regrets. For what difference would it make? His mother had totally forgotten of his feelings and had lately forgotten to even ask of his wounds. And his soon-to-be-father? More like his soon-to-be-murderer. He had no family or relatives and he no more knew any friends than he knew of how many hugs he had received from either guardian since his mother's first meeting with her fiancé.

It didn't take him long to find his feline friend, for he had curled himself up against the glass, as if he had been expecting him. Without any hesitation, Keniji collapsed onto his knees and latched his bruised and scarred arms onto the thick, yet soft fur of his companion and cried himself dry. And the tiger let him, gently pressing his paw against the boy's back as his frame shook with every heavy sob he emitted.

Keniji lost track of time, slowly giving into more of his bottled up grief. He found himself wishing that he were the tiger, and that someone else could deal with his life and could get him out of something that he was not fit for. A strange feeling came over his body… it felt like his whole body fell asleep, tingling like needles, but it was a pleasant feeling. His eyes had fluttered closed, and Aki seemed to have fallen asleep. But, the feeling soon flitted away from him and everything was back to normal. It was strange to him, but he soon forgot about as he remembered where he was and why he was feeling so miserable.

Before he knew what was happening, someone was screaming and another was jumping into the cage, with a glittering dagger in hand. He jerked his head up from the tiger's back just as he had stood up, rendering himself to its full height. As it turned out, the person that was screaming was his mother, and the one holding the weapon…

Was the man, and he held an evil glint in his eye.

Apparently, Keniji wasn't the only one who sensed that the man was bad news. Aki's lips drew back in a menacing growl, as if warning the man that he was not welcome. The man, whose IQ was questionable, seemed to think that the tiger was accepting his challenge and darted forward, holding the weapon in a lethal position.

Keniji, seeing where it was going, quickly stepped in front of the man, something that he never wanted to do until then. He cried out desperately, "Don't, sir, please! He doesn't want to fight you! Please, sir!" But, his cries were unheeded. The man turned his dagger on him, and, in a fetal attempt to protect himself, Keniji lifted his arms to block the blow. He cried out as he felt the cold, rough metal dig into his skin, the warmth of his blood spilling down his arm. It was all that Aki, the large, now-unfriendly tiger, could take.

The tiger let out a large, ferocious roar, making the man freeze. He stood there, his hand still holding the knife that was still embedded in Keniji's arm, and screamed. He screamed like a little girl that thought she saw the Boogeyman in her closet in the middle of the night. Aki leaped and knocked the man onto the ground, the dagger flying into one of the trees a few feet away. Keniji cradled his wounded arm, tears flowing freely down his face as he watched the angry tiger unleash its fury on his soon-to-be-stepfather, making no move to help him.

The man howled in pain as Aki pawed his chest, claws slightly unsheathed, delivering wounds that would scar and pain him greatly, but would not be fatal. After a few paws, he stopped and opened his mouth wide and roared once more, directly in front of the man's face. The man screamed loudly-

The door leading to the cage burst open and in flooded an Animal Containment team. Before any one of them could react, a solid, strong rope was wrapped around the tiger's throat, forcefully pulling him off of the man's bleeding form. The tiger was snarling and bellowed in protest, but was soon injected with a tranquilizer, effectively knocking him out. After that, a half a dozen medical officers rushed in and started looking over Keniji's injuries, while the other half a dozen looked over the man that was currently balled up in a fetal position. Keniji fought the doctor's as he tried to reach Aki, who had saved him, and in turn brought pain onto himself as his wounded arm was gripped tightly by one of the men.

"No! Let me _GO_! Aki! Aki, say something! AKIII!"

**

* * *

.:Flash Forward:.**

* * *

The room was dark and silent, the only form present was still and quiet, but there was an air of coldness that surrounded it's frame, which was sitting painfully still in a small, metal chair. Happiness seemed to be a myth in the depressing room of emotional pain. 

The door leading to the room swung open slowly, as if the being responsible for it's movement was hesitant to disturb the form inside. The being stepped within the room, seemingly treading on eggshells.

"Keniji? Honey?"

His mother received a muted answer. She sighed, then spoke quietly, "It's over, Honey… it's been put to rest, right where it belongs."

"Shut… Up." Keniji's voice was filled with anger, and frustration, though he spoke it calmly.

His mother was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

Keniji stood angrily, pushing his chair back in his hate. He yelled, "I said, shut up, you pathetic excuse of a parent!"

"Just whom do you think you are talking to, young man?" she asked heatedly, though quite shocked that such foul treatment was coming from her once angel child. "I did what was best for you as well as your friend. It was living on borrowed time, and it was it's time"- she was cut short by his outburst.

"You know NOTHING of him! He was misunderstood, and you _killed_ him! He did nothing wrong! You killed him because he _protected_ me from that beast that I have the _dis_pleasure to announce as my soon-to-be-_step_father, who will most likely _kill_ me before the stupid _wedding_! And you never seemed to _care_! All _you_ cared about was him, _always_ forgetting about me! And the one thing that kept me from killing myself was _you_! And I was too _stupid_ to see that you didn't _care_ about me anymore! So, now, as your way of saying you _do_, you kill my only _friend_? Who do you think _you_ are talking to, lady? Because as far as _I_ know, you aren't _my_ mother! I'd have to bet that she _died_ around the same time my _father_ did, and forgot all about _ME_!"

Not giving her enough time to talk, he ran out the door, shoving her out of the way as he escaped his confinement.

"Keniji!" she yelled after him. "Keniji, get back here! Keniji!"

He ignored her and kept running, his breath quickening as he burst through the doors of the zoo and fled. He sprinted out into the wilderness, where the zoo was located, as if the devil himself was after him. Keniji never slowed, never rested, even when his breath was taken in gasps. He ran with no destination, only the need to put space between himself and his life, which had taken a turn for the worst.

He lost track of how far away he was, the only pleasing memory was allowing some of his pent-up anger leave him as he told his mother a little bit of his misery, and seeing the zoo, which had suddenly become a second hell (third, if you include his home) disappear behind his fleeing form. Keniji stopped only when the sun had almost completely set and collapsed onto the ground, quickly drifting off into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 1: Capturing The Bad Ass

**Solemn Lives- Part 2: Conversion Diversion**

-A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic.

By painin uranus

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Capturing The Bad Ass**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

.:AN:.**

It's a tough life, losing your father and, if not physically, your mother, getting beaten and bruised and having no one care, and having your best friend, who was the only one able to comfort you, die by the hands of your mother. Not everyone has a cold heart like Hiei, and even if you did, it would still be difficult. I'm glad you decided to continue reading my stories, for they are not the best that are out there, even if I hoped they were. Be free to ask any questions if the story is unclear to you- I will answer them at the beginning and at the end of the chapter, and my sincerest apologies that I did not make the story clear enough the first time. Also, I would like to inform you that the chapters in Keniji's story will include a flashback of Keniji's past as well as the story's plot. Now, on with the new chapter:

* * *

Sunlight flitted through the open window. Birds sang their cherry songs. The wind blew the flower's refreshing aroma across a stone face. A typical beautiful summer's day- 

Except it took place in a concrete cell.

A pair of green eyes slowly opened, glazed over as if looking into something far beyond the concrete wall that was as plain as ever. The eyes belonged to a teenaged boy of the age 16. His green eyes were slightly covered by his mouse brown hair.

Keniji Hakkai wasn't a very muscular boy, but he wasn't all that skinny, either. He had some form to his upper body, as was clearly shown through his ripped up jeans and green Tiger's baseball jersey. His body was badly scarred with whip-markings as well as dagger cuts, puncture wounds and who knew what else.

Sitting on a simple metal chair, he stared at the wall, ignoring the inviting fragrances of freedom. He knew what was coming and he didn't dare get too relaxed. It was the same routine everyday…

Just like always, the doors leading to his cell unlocked noisily. Naturally, there was more than one protective system or he wouldn't have wasted any time busting out. The window was high up, higher than he could jump in any of his reachable forms and the doors were protected with all sorts of firepower, ranging from lasers to spirit shields that drain energy.

A tall, trimmed, seemingly human man came through the door, flanked by two sidemen. The two men that accompanied him dressed themselves in heavily padded clothes, but the apparently harmless human wore a simple T-shirt that stretched over his chest muscles and simple denim jeans that were loose-fitting and light- hardly enough to protect him from sharp winds, let alone a caged demon. But, he was also holding his trusty, pointy, wooden stick.

Before they unlocked the last door leading to his cell, Keniji's eyes glowed briefly, shinning yellow as a light wind rippled throughout the solitary confinement. Hiding him from sight for a few seconds, it was gone as soon as it came. But, sitting in place of Keniji's simple body was-

Someone totally different.

The boy that took his place had roughed-up black and dark brown hair, yellow eyes, and wore a forest green unbuttoned T-shirt with a white undershirt and black cargo pants over his lean and powerful form. He had a headband that held Indian symbols and figures that kept his hair out of his eyes, as well as identical bands on each wrist.

"So… still haven't given in, yet? I'm impressed," the man complimented calmly, not at all disturbed by the boy's transformation. "Usually, a normal demon would have been broken-in a couple weeks ago. Well done." The man paused as the Tiger Keniji bared his fangs and gave a angry growl, and his expression changing to one of subdued frustration. "However, you are trying my patience. If you would just change your prideful ways, this would be less painful for you and for me."

"It's worth the _pain_ to see your frustration eat away at your enthusiasm, _sir_," T. Keniji mocked, his voice rich and strong, not the least bit afraid to tell the man how he felt about him.

The man let out a strangled curse, fighting to maintain his cool composure. He fidgeted with his shirt, straightening it unnecessarily, trying to calm his irritation.

"As I thought, it's nothing short of what I expected… Very well. Yoshiro, Mori, chain him- you know the drill," he sighed, waving his hand offhandedly.

Before the man could even blink, let alone turn around, T. Keniji was out of his chair and darting towards the man, his fingernails quickly transforming into claws with a flash of light. He took a wild swipe at him, barely missing his face before he was yanked back by the two henchmen. He let out a primal roar as he hands tried desperately to strike any part of the man's body.

"I've hated you ever since I was eight! I've always tried to give you as much trouble as I could! What makes you think that I'll be a "good boy" and do as you say _now_?"

The man lowered his body so that his gaze was level with T. Keniji's, his eyes burning as they continued to stare at each other hatefully. After a long heated pause, the man answered slowly, every word coated in confidence and mocked fury.

"Because, Keniji… I have you… and your mother. You two are mine. All mine. My property to do with you what I wish." Another snarl of anger and hatred from Keniji made the man smile evilly. "Take him to the gym. And see if you can get him to transform into his Grizzly form- his Tiger form is strong enough, but we're not looking for fights, we need to intimidate, and he is too skinny in that."

"How should we do that, sir?" the one Yoshiro asked.

The man smirked. "Use your imagination. Now, go."

And so, T. Keniji was literally dragged out of the cell, too blinded by his fury to notice the cattle prod that appeared in Mori's hands. But, the sudden fire burning at his side quickly made him aware.

Growling and crying out in pain, he finally collapsed and allowed himself to be hauled away by the two men…

**

* * *

**

**.:Flashback:.**

_

* * *

When Keniji awoke, he had to blink a couple times to make sense of the blurry shapes. The pain in his side told him he was still on the hard, rocky ground. He smirked to himself- it meant they hadn't found him, and that he was safe… for the moment._

_After stretching a bit, hee tried to stand, but his legs were too weak, and his stomach grumbled violently. He fell back onto his butt, hugging his stomach fiercely before deciding that he would find a restaurant close by to grab a quick bite before continuing on. He gave into a grim smile when he remembered grabbing his mother's wad of cash she had left on her desk- it was probably somebody else's money. But, the little boy that had once been a goodie-two-shoes had been replaced by a desperate-for-escape one, so he no longer cared about right and wrong._

_After a few unsuccessful attempts, he managed to get back onto his feet and headed away…_

_Lunch was like the rare drink of water from a man stranded in a desert— it was refreshing and satisfying— for about five seconds. He automatically regretted spending all of his money on a simple treat instead of rationing it._

_After an hour of walking uphill, he decided to give his body another rest stop since, even for an 8-year old, he was in great shape. At that point, his mind flitted back to when he had held Aki in his arms… the strange yet calming feeling that had overcome both him and his tiger companion. He had to find a stream, he had a feeling that he wasn't himself. He wasn't wearing the same clothes he had remembered putting on, but, then again, he hadn't paid attention to what he had been dressing himself in since his first physical beating. He was wearing black cargo pants and a forest green unbuttoned T-shirt with a white undershirt. Scratching his wrist, he noticed an Indian band on both of them. He could feel one situated around his head, too._

_Noticing a near-by stream, he crawled over to it and took a glance at his reflection… then took another glance. He didn't have his chestnut green eyes anymore… they were yellow. And his hair… it was darker than his mouse brown, and held a sheen of roughed up black bits. His reflection didn't resemble an 8-year old boy, it looked like a teenager of around 16… twice his age… that's why his meal cost so much._

_Keniji fell abruptly on his butt again, his legs splayed apart and his arms hung limply at his side. What was wrong with him…? Why was he different than he was when he fell asleep?_

'_Maybe I slept longer than a few hours… naw ,'he thought with a harsh laugh.' No, I'm still a little boy. I'm still 8, I'm still living with my mom…' Soon, he started to drift back into his depressed state. 'My mom still loves me… my dad's still alive… Aki is still here with me… I'm just in my backyard, not running away from home… I'm still loved… my life is still happy… I'm still loved…'_

_Keniji sat that for a while, totally forgetting about his reflection, his hunger, pulling his legs up against his now well-formed chest and rocked back and forth, sobbing quietly._

_Out of nowhere, a figure burst out of the brush, holding nothing but a pointy wooden stick. It was that man. Keniji automatically scooted back hastily, trying to put as much distance he could between him and his worst nightmare._

"_Why can't you just let me go?" he practically cried, his voice breaking as his voice turned into a squeal. "I don't want to go through that anymore! I want you to leave me alone! I won't do anything to you, sir, I'll be good! Please, sir!"_

_All the man did was smile. And it wasn't a friendly one. It was a smile of triumph._

"_Finally… after all this time, you decided to show yourself to me…" he voice rumbled lowly, as if afraid that someone might overhear him._

"_What do you mean?" Keniji moaned. "Showed you what?"_

_The man moved quickly, so fast that Keniji could barely track his movements, and even that was a stretch. The man grabbed him by his upper arm roughly, and dragged him back to the edge of the stream. Forcing him to look into the water, he said ruthlessly, "Do you see that, boy? Does that look like you? Don't you know what you look like anymore?"_

"_I know, sir," Keniji whimpered. "I know it's not me, sir, don't hit me, I'll fix it somehow, I promise, I'll be back to the way I was before, just don't hit me."_

"_Shut up, you stupid, sniveling fool! I don't want your normal, pathetic, self. In fact, I want you to change… oh, yes, do I ever want you to change…"_

"_W-What do you mean, sir?" he asked, hesitantly._

"_You are not who you think you are, boy," he said gravely, yet there was a hint of excitement in his voice. "You possess a rare mutant gene- a demon gene. It flows through your ungrateful veins that so few possess. You have the power to transform into animals, or a human that has control over their powers. Right now, you are in your 'Tiger' form, which you acquired while holding that stupid tiger that night"— a small angry roar interrupted him. It came from Keniji._

'_Tiger' Keniji was up on his feet, glaring daggers at the man with the pointy wooden stick. "Don't say that about him," he seethed out slowly, pointing his long fingernail-ed finger at him accusingly._

"_Oh?" the man asked, acting surprised and innocent. "But why not?"_

"_Because," T. Keniji growled, "he deserves better than anything you have to say, whether it be an insult or the highest compliment."_

"_And if I were to say something bad about the… rotten piece of flesh that now resembles your deceased, pitiful excuse of a friend…?"_

_T. Keniji barely allowed the man to finish his sentence before attempting to pounce upon him, baring his long, canine teeth with his fingernails, which seemed to magically transform into claws, outstretched and unsheathed._

_But, he hardly got within range of the man before he was suddenly stopped in mid-air, unable to move. The man smirked wickedly, and stepped closer to the suspended T. Keniji, twirling his stick like a baton._

_He let out a harsh laugh, and said in a slow, taunting voice, "Nice try, Keniji, but I'm afraid you'll have to be quicker than that. See, I have more power than you can ever imagine. So much power, in fact, that I could kill you right now, and you wouldn't be able to see it coming, let alone protect yourself. Here- I'll show you what I mean."_

_And with a flick of his wrist, Keniji went flying into the nearest tree, which happened to have a particularly thick trunk, and hit his head hard against the jagged bark. He fell limply to the ground, but at the last second, flipped himself back onto his feet before hitting the solid flooring of the forest. Quickly regaining his composure, he tried to attack the man again, and was once more unsuccessful, for another flick of the wrist and he was in the water, being held under by an invisible force._

_He was quickly running out of oxygen, and having a fresh breath of air seemed to be a good idea right then. But, he couldn't do it… the man was in charge. Right when T. Keniji was about to take a deep lung full of water, the man pulled his sputtering, soaked body out with nonexistent strings, hanging him threateningly over the water's edge once more. T. Keniji shook his head, ridding himself of the extra water that was lodged in his ears and hair, still spitting out his mouthful of water._

"_Do you now realize how far out of your league you are, boy?" the man whispered in his ear after he leaned close enough. T. Keniji could feel his hot breath on his cheek and shivered in disgust._

_T. Keniji could only stare past him in shock, held in the air like a cat holding its cub. Finally, he gathered enough nerve and fear to ask, "Who- Who are you…?"_

_The man smiled arrogantly. "I am Junichiro Koizumi… and I am now… your master."_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

.:AN:.**

Oh, how I enjoy writing these angsty humor fics! I feel so happy. Anyways, that's the end of this chapter. Turn in next time to learn more about Keniji's past as well as his first day of school way back when... on:

**Solemn Lives- Part 2: Conversion Diversions** by **painin uranus!**

* * *

Here's a _Sneak Peak_ at what's to come in the next chapter of **Solemn Lives- Part 2: Conversion Diversions**… 

"W… what happened?" he asked. Then, he gasped. His voice- it was deep, like a rumbling growl on its own. He ran his hands over his body, but then remembered why he got mad. His uncertain look turned to one of pure vehemence. He shot his bulky hand out, grabbed the man, and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt, dragging him closer to him.

"You killed my father? You crummy piece of shit, I ought to rip out your entrails and strangle you!" He started to shake with wrath.

"Ah… here we go," Junichiro said calmly. He slowly pulled out what looked like a collar, but it was decorated with silver, Goth-like spikes.

"Sorry, but that's one thing I'll have to pass on. Thanks, though, it was very thoughtful of you," he replied sarcastically.

"Too bad," Junichiro replied, and before G. Keniji could prevent it, the collar locked itself around his neck. It was slightly tight and extremely uncomfortable. G. Keniji tried to yank it off, but it stayed put. He tried harder, but he only ended up hurting the back of his neck.

"Keep trying, boy, but you won't be able to remove it!" Junichi laughed wickedly. "It's connected with my own Spirit Energy- meaning that I can control you as long as you have it on, just like it was my own body. Watch." So G. Keniji watched in horror as he saw Junichiro raise his hand in front of his face, and his own did the same. Junichiro twiddled his fingers; G. Keniji twiddled his fingers.

Noticing G. Keniji's troubled expression, Junichiro smirked broadly. "Enough talk," he said with emphasis. "Go ahead and take him to his new cell, guards. Don't worry, he won't be as much of a problem this time around." The guards laughed evilly.

G. Keniji wanted to spit on their ugly faces, give them as much difficulty as he could, but he couldn't get his body to cooperate. It was like his life was a really bad TV show- he could to nothing but sit back and watch in disgust.

_"Put him back and bring forth the feline demon and her child. I'm tired of not having this boy fight back." _

_His eyes cracked open as he saw another pair of guards drag in an angry women and a crying child, not much older than he was. His heart pained him as he saw the scars on the duo's arms and their backs, which were clearly seen through the torn rags they were forced to wear. _

_Unable to resist the urge to slip away from consciousness, T. Keniji curled up once more into a ball, letting his eyes drift shut, with small tears falling onto the cold concrete floor and dreams of freedom flying through his head. _

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Until Next Time…**

**On Solemn Lives- Part 2: Conversion Diversions** **by _painin uranus!_**


	4. Chapter 2: Twisted Torture

**Solemn Lives- Part 2: Conversion Diversion**

-A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic.

By painin uranus

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Twisted Torture  
**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

.:AN:.**

So, now we know what the man's name is. I'm sorry, the story seemed a little unstable to me, but if you're still reading this, I guess I'm doing something right. I think it's only fair to tell you people that these chapters are pre-prepared. Meaning, I have written these chapters at least a couple weeks before I decide to load them. Also meaning that the story is already planned out and written, so there is no need to give me ideas about the story's plot, though I appreciate the concern and assistance. Rest assured, I will ask you for help when it is needed, but until then, think of these stories as an extension of the actual show. Now that that has been cleared up, let's continue with the story:

_

* * *

Blood. More _frikin_ blood, _T. Keniji thought as he coughed up another mouthful of the substance, extremely pissed off. _Why am I seeing so much blood!_

A shadow loomed over his crumpled up body that was hunched over the cold-tiled floor. Glancing up, he immediately felt more rage and hate burn within him, and he tried to avoid the brash feelings he was getting in the pit of his stomach.

"Come now… I know you are all right. You've gotten back onto your feet after more painful blows than that one," the owner of the shadow said cockily. "Don't tell me that you've finally given up…"

"Never," he spat out nastily, glaring with rage at Junichiro, "will I _ever_ give you the satisfaction of 'breaking me in', old man."

"Good," he replied, not the least bit annoyed by his comment. "Because I still have quite an amount of anger left from your last disrespectful comment, and you still need your beating. Come now, get back up on your feet. You can do it," he mocked, acting like he was nice and loving, though there was that ever-constant evil tint that was attached to it.

With a cry of frustration, T. Keniji leaped to his feet, quickly swiping at Junichiro's unprotected abdomen with his razor-sharp claws. But, it was useless, for Junichi disappeared and reappeared behind him, giving T. Keniji a clean blow to the back of his neck. Hacking, T. Keniji stumbled, but quickly gave a back-roundhouse kick. And once more, Junichiro blocked it, this time grabbing his foot and flipping him onto his back roughly. T. Keniji grunted, pulling his leg out of his grasp to try and sweep it underneath the man's legs, but Junichiro flipped behind him and kicked him square in the back, sending him into a nearby wall. Parts of the now-destroyed wall toppled down upon his aching body, bruising even more of his scarred skin.

This time, T. Keniji didn't try to get up. He simply hid himself in the shelter of the damaged wall pieces and shed infuriating tears. Not letting him escape, Junichi walked with a confident stride over to the pile of rubble. He thrust his hand deep into the heap and pulled the hunched form out by the scruff of the neck, which looked particularly painful.

"Come now," Junichiro cooed once more in his mocking tone. "There's no sense in hiding from me…" his voice got hard and arrogant. "I own you, my pitiful slave."

Without warning, T. Keniji's claws darted forward once more, effectively sinking into his chest. He marveled at the sensation of being embedded in the old man's skin, the wonderful feeling of having his warm, thick blood run down his daggered-fingers as the man cried out his pain.

Immediately, the man dropped him back onto the ground, making T. Keniji's claws slide out of the created sheaths of his stomach muscles as the older man wrapped his arms around his wounded chest. His breathing was heavier than it had been, but T. Keniji knew with disappointment that his attack was not fatal and that with time, Junichi would heal. Unless, he struck right then, while the man was unprotected.

Unfortunately, that option was taken away when the posted guards inside the gym rushed over, three successfully holding him down while the other two tended to Junichiro. He bellowed in frustration, just as Aki had done when he was restrained from the same target. T. Keniji tried to claw the guards as well, but these were prepared demon slaves, not like the others he had fought, and they knew how to defend themselves. When he realized that it was futile, he simply hung from their arms, waiting for the rare moment, if it came at all, when their grip would slacken where he could break free and finish them all off.

"Let go of me, you incompetent fools!" the enraged form of Junichiro yelled. "I am more than capable enough to take care of that… _mongrel_ as well as myself, without the help of you two! Now, I _demand_ that you release me so that I may deal with that beast myself!" At that, he ripped his arms away from their assisting hands.

T. Keniji's cocky grin that appeared out-of-place on his face disappeared as soon as the man turned his steely glare on him. He suddenly wished that, like always, he was out of this man's grasp and life.

"So…" he growled. "I suppose you think that you're all that, huh? Finally getting a hit in on me, right? Well, think again, boy, because I ain't going anywhere… I'll stay here and beat you until you can barely walk. As you can imagine, I am not human. No, as a matter of fact, I am one of those few people that share the same gift as you- the rare genetic gene that flows through both our veins…"

"Never," T. Keniji shouted, outraged, "put me in the same classification as you, you bastard! You are nothing to me, same as your words! Tell these morons to let me go, or I may change my mind about killing them along with you."

"Very well, but I doubt that you'd be able to accomplish that much," turning his once-more confident gaze onto his guards. "You heard him, boys… let him go."

The guards obediently released T. Keniji's bruised arms, more or less with the help of the frustrated boy as he yanked his arms away from their grimy ones. Straightening and brushing of his ruffled shirt, he did not attack the man, only stared hatefully at him. He did not know why he did not strike him, but he did know that the man was able to understand his differences compared to other human beings. And he still didn't know a lot about his 'uniqueness', as Junichiro had put it.

He was torn- between learning about his powers with the help of the man… and killing the man while he had the once-in-a-lifetime chance.

With a frustrated sigh, he tore his gaze away from the man and turned it to the ground as he unconsciously changed his claws back into regular, normal fingernails. With another hateful sigh, he glared back at the man again.

"Tell me. About us- the rare genetic demons. Tell me," he growled out with distaste, as if the very words were poison, and frustration covered his face due to his incapability to put an end to the cruel man's evil life.

Junichiro was surprised to say the least, but quickly smirked. "I knew you couldn't do it. No matter how much I criticize you; you can't bring yourself to kill me. You're too soft, Keniji. So much power, held back by your gentle soul- your sense of right and wrong." He started to chuckle quietly, but then it grew into a loud, wicked laugh.

A punch in the face by Keniji shut him up quickly enough. "Answer me, you idiotic buffoon! Or I may change my mind and kill you all with my Claws of the Putnar," he threatened menacingly.

"Huh," the man barked out cockily. "Very well, but there is not much to say. As you should know, every human being carries some demonic gene, one that provides them with a sense of evil and power. Of course, it varies, depending only on chance. Thieves, drug dealers, terrorists, murderers… countless persons, with more of the demonic gene than your average businessman. Controlled by the urge to destroy, a bloodlust that can drive most to insanity. Every once and a while, a full-fledged demon is born with powers that a normal demon would have… only we're stronger, smarter, and possess great potential. We have no limitations! If we tried hard enough, we could rule the world… that is the reason why we are so rare. It is uncommon for more than one of us to be alive at the same time. We are probably the only ones of our kind in the world today."

T. Keniji was shocked. "Then… how did you know…? About me, about my powers? How did you find me, if we are so scarce, and there shouldn't be more than one of us alive?"

The old man simply smiled proudly. "I sensed you. Before you even knew of me, I sensed great power emitted from you. I suppose you got it from your father- that's when I first realized that he had the same energy signature as my mother did."

T. Keniji furrowed his eyebrows. "You knew my father…?" he asked hesitantly.

The man was silent for a moment, but his eyes had a mysterious glint in them as he continued to smile. "Yes, boy… I knew your father. In fact"— he paused dramatically— "…I killed him myself."

T. Keniji's eyes widened and a huge amount of power burst out of his body. He roared loudly out of vengeful rage, and a bright light surrounded his body. He was changing again- he could feel it in his veins. His arm and leg muscles bulged, his eyesight dimmed. He could feel his bands disappearing from his wrists and forehead, replaced with biker gloves. T. Keniji's pants and tops were traded with jeans and a muscle shirt. His physical appearance erased the blackness from his hair, leaving it a scruffy brown, and his eyes changed from yellow to a dark, rich chocolate. His arms became more tanned and, as Keniji's new body adjusted, more strongly built. When the transformation was complete, Keniji collapsed onto the ground with a brief cry of pain.

As the blinding light disappeared, and the wind had settled down, he propped himself up on his wrists, slightly dazed and hesitant to see what happened. He had never gone into this transformation before, though Junichiro kept demanding that he did.

'Grizzly' Keniji slowly stood up, unused to having such power in his simple body. He stumbled somewhat, but was able to regain his composure. He turned to the old man.

"W… what happened?" he asked. Then, he gasped. His voice- it was deep, like a rumbling growl on its own. He ran his hands over his body, but then remembered why he got mad. His uncertain look turned to one of pure vehemence. He shot his bulky hand out and grabbed the man and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt, dragging him closer to him.

"_You_ killed my father? You crummy piece of shit, I ought to rip out your entrails and strangle you!" He started to shake with wrath.

_This is sooo clichéd, he thought with bitterness._

The man only smiled. "Very creative. Painted a beautiful picture in my mind, although it was you who was to be strangled. However, you have done exactly what I have been aiming for. You," he said, pointing to one of the guards that had tried to help him "Go get the Grizzly form of Keniji's present. It's about time, I was starting to worry…" The guard nodded and left quickly through the locked doors of the large gym.

"What the hell are you talking about, you old man?" G. Keniji asked grumpily, ignoring the guards' departure. "I didn't think you'd start giving me presents after forgetting about all my other birthdays… In fact, it's not even my birthday, so this has got to be some sort of grand occasion that I didn't know about."

"I doubt it will be a present you will like, Keniji…" the man stated coyly.

G. Keniji raised an eyebrow, but quickly turned his head when he heard the guard return. He was carrying a small suitcase elegantly, flat on his palms, as if it's contents was as fragile as a glass figurine. The guard brought it over to them and handed it to Junichi as G. Keniji slowly let go of him, staring at the case in wonder.

"Ah… here we go," Junichiro said calmly. He slowly pulled out what looked like a collar, but it was decorated with silver, Goth-like spikes.

"Gee, old man, I didn't think that you were into that kind of stuff…"G. Keniji said with amusement.

"It's not for me, genius, it's for you."

"Sorry, but that's one thing I'll have to pass on. Thanks, though, it was very thoughtful of you," he replied sarcastically.

"Too bad," Junichiro replied, and before G. Keniji could prevent it, the collar locked itself around his neck. It was slightly tight and extremely uncomfortable. G. Keniji tried to yank it off, but it stayed put. He tried harder, but he only ended up hurting the back of his neck.

"Keep trying, boy, but you won't be able to remove it!" Junichi laughed wickedly. "It's connected with my own Spirit Energy- meaning that I can control you as long as you have it on, just like it was my own body. Watch." So G. Keniji watched in horror as he saw Junichiro raise his hand in front of his face, and his own did the same. Junichiro twiddled his fingers; G. Keniji twiddled his fingers.

"This takes 'copycat' to a whole other level," G. Keniji muttered as he felt his fingers brush against his nose, though it was not his doing.

The man laughed quietly at his comment, but stopped quickly. "You have great power, Keniji, but you won't use it. Now that I have you the way I want you, you're going to help me- whether you want to or not.

G. Keniji growled. "Yeah? How's that?"

"You are aware of my business, Keniji. Don't pretend that you don't. Spirit World will most likely send someone down here to put an end to it, if they even manage to find us. I don't doubt Sanzo's abilities, but I also don't doubt theirs. Sooner or later, we will be found out, and we'll need to be prepared. With your Grizzly form, we'll be able to pull it off easily enough. Until then, however, you will have to stay in your cell. Think of it this way- you will have a break before I have to send you out. Chances are, when I do, it will be quite painful- I suggest you use that free time to perfect your skills, though they won't get you out of the cell. We're having you moved so that it won't be so easy for you to escape. The window was a risk, but I won't take it again."

If G. Keniji could, he would have hit the man with all he had, but he was still in his control. His body wasn't moving any more, but that was the problem- Junichiro had made him immobile during his talk, making him submit to his enraging explanation.

Noticing G. Keniji's troubled expression, Junichiro smirked broadly. "Enough talk," he said with emphasis. "Go ahead and take him to his new cell, guards. Don't worry, he won't be as much of a problem this time around." The guards laughed evilly.

G. Keniji wanted to spit on their ugly faces, give them as much difficulty as he could, but he couldn't get his body to cooperate. It was like his life was a really bad TV show- he could to nothing but sit back and watch in disgust.

**

* * *

.:Flashback:.**

* * *

"_AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"_

_Once more, T. Keniji cried out in unbearable pain as he felt his own blood flow down his injured arm. Tears streamed down his face freely, and T. Keniji could only watch in horror as Junichiro crept closer to him._

"_No…" T. Keniji whispered, terrified of the cruel man. His previous beating were nothing to the ones he was receiving now._

"_Change," the man murmured, his voice filled with the devilish tone. "Change…"_

_T. Keniji scooted away from him, until his back was pressed flat against the wall, and even then he tried to push away, wishing he could become the wall and hide from this man forever._

_He had been here for a few months already, being constantly beaten and tortured, unable to protect himself or bring himself to harm the man- he was too scared. Afraid that if he hit back, his punishment would be even severe. Afraid that if he hit back, he would become just like Junichiro. Afraid that if he hit back, he wouldn't be able to stop._

_And the thing was, the man wanted him to hit back. And Keniji wasn't sure if me meant it or was just trying to bribe him into giving him a reason to hurt him even more._

_Junichiro delivered a solid kick to the side of Keniji's head, sending him flying across the hard gym floor. He felt his injured arm slide against the friction between him and the bumpy ground, and cried out once more as the loose concrete pieces got caught in his wound._

_He tried to raise himself onto his knees, but was stopped with a swift kneeing in his side, making him roll slightly across the floor. T. Keniji curled into a small, protective ball. He knew what was coming and he didn't know how he could prevent it-_

"_We're done for today," he heard Junichiro growl out. "Put him back and bring forth the feline demon and her child. I'm tired of not having this boy fight back."_

_Two grimy arms wrapped around his waist, giving no heed of the force they had on his bloody chest, or the most-likely broken ribs inside. His eyes cracked open as he saw another pair of guards drag in an angry women and a crying child, not much older than he was. His heart pained him as he saw the scars on the duo's arms and their backs, which were clearly seen through the torn rags they were forced to wear. He realized that he probably look just like them, but he wouldn't know because he hadn't seen what he looked like ever since the man found him by the riverside. He hadn't even had a bath since then, and he could feel his dirty, oily hair plastered to his sweaty forehead, his arms and legs covered with a thick layer of dirt and grime, just like those two unfortunate demons that now took his place in the torture room._

_As soon as they arrived at his mucky cell, the guards opened the multiple doors leading into it and threw him in, not caring about the well being of his injured body._

_Unable to resist the urge to slip away from consciousness, T. Keniji curled up once more into a ball, letting his eyes drift shut, with small tears falling onto the cold concrete floor and dreams of freedom flying through his head._


End file.
